


Stuffed Honey-Pastry

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Farmtale (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Biting, Double Penetration in One Hole, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, FarmTale Sans is called Scythe, Horror Tale Sans is called Jaws, I'll add more tags if I think of anymore, Inspired by Skeletons In Heat, Multi, Oc gets spit roasted, Oc has small boobs, Oc is a slut for bone bois, Oh boy., One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Sanswhich, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sort Of, Threesome, ok, smut smut, where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Scythe and Jaws don't get along... but they'll put aside their differences for some fun.





	Stuffed Honey-Pastry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseDarkfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/gifts).



> THIS. THIS IS MY GUILTY PLEASURE.
> 
> Scythe is heavily inspired by TheMsource's Saejun from Skeletons In Heat. Holy Lord, that boy is HAWT.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this absolutely depraved, shameless smut.
> 
> RoseDarkFire, thanks for the back and forth ;)
> 
> In case you missed it, Farm!Sans is called Scythe, and Horror!Sans is called Jaws.

Jaws groaned into the folds of the tiny human, lapping at her dripping core, her juices running down his chin as she whimpered in his grasp.

She was set on a low table, trembling on her hands and knees. Kneeling behind her, Jaws had a powerful grasp on her hips, his face buried in her generous ass, his tongue laving and slicking into her dripping pussy as he snarled and slurped.

Moaning and trembling, she couldn't speak around the glowing green member that was thrusting lazily and carefully into her mouth.

Scythe chuckled, one eye closed in a wink, as he softly ran a rough, calloused hand through her hair, watching her submissively suckle at his pelvis, her body shuddering and quivering with the attentions of Jaws.

"Ya got such a sweet little mouth, Honey-Bee," he grunted, as he felt her swirl her tongue over his tip before trying to take as much of him as she could into her yawning throat, gagging and slurping with lewd noises that echoed through the mostly empty space around them.

Jaws grunted loudly, pulling back to swipe at her dripping entrance curiously with his fingers, his mandible slick with her essence.

"She's so tight, Farm Boy. Such a soft, _tasty_ little treat. Best meal I've eaten in some time." He snickered, his raw, growling tones sending shivers down her spine as he gripped her ass and rubbed his hard, glowing ecto-plasma against her taut, trembling flower.

Scythe grunted deeply, as he felt her teeth graze his length, whistling softly, "Easy, Sweet-pea, no need ta sink teeth in there. Ah've got something for you ta swallow, if yer that hungry."

Jaws snickered at the joke, as he pushed his pelvis into her ass, sinking his length into her pulsing depths, anchoring himself within her, he growled.

"Hey Farm-Boy?"

"Hmm?"

Jaws chuckled, making a show of licking his chops as he smirked, "I'm about to put a cream filling in this one, better hold her still."

Scythe snickered, tilting his head playfully, "Aw, shucks, Jaws, Ah didn't know you were a baker."

"Didn't ya see her sweet ass pie?"

"Not yet, Ah haven't." 

She moaned as Jaws began to piston into her, growling softly," god, what a little tease she's been all day."

Scythe's sockets flashed, he fully agreed. The short shorts she'd worn, showcasing her strong, shapely legs and just barely covering that cute bubble butt; the tank top that clearly showcased the fact that she _wasn't_ wearing a bra, those pert tits hidden only by thin, stretchy material-

He groaned at the memory of her bending over in front of him, it had been _very_ much like she was _begging_ him to take her, right there in the kitchen, right in front of everyone-

Scythe growled as he gave three short thrusts into her mouth and snarled deeply as his magic spilled inside that cute, gaping mouth.

The little human moaned lasciviously, the taste of him somehow sweet and spicy, like freshly plucked and washed basil leaves. That smell… that taste made her hungry and she swallowed every drop of him, yearning for more.

The feeling of her moaning and swallowing around him was intoxicating. Scythe wished he could see her throat move as his load overflowed and trickled down the corners of her pretty mouth, reddened by her activity at his pelvis.

Jaws sneered down at her," Ehehe, liked that did ya?" And he roughly thrust into her folds, causing her to choke on the dick that was still in her mouth.

Scythe shook his head at Jaws, clicking his tongue, even as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Hang on a tic, Jaws. Ah've got an idea."

No sooner had she heard those words than she was hoisted from the table into Scythe's strong but gentle arms, his elbows locked under her knees as he lifted her body effortlessly. Now she was face to face with him and she blushed at the heated gaze he raked over her, his grin shifting and his tongue moving over his teeth in a hungry gesture.

Jaws had momentarily let her go, his length slipping out of her with a loud _squelch-pop!_ Watching Scythe nuzzle and nip the human’s neck with his hooded sockets and his grin widening.

Scythe licked his chops, at the sight of the panting, sweating little woman in his arms, her eyes wide and hazy in an almost innocent expression. Stars, she was so very pretty, such a _cute_ , sweet little honey bee.

"Boy, stand up an' help me hold her. We're about to make that a _double_ filling."

She began to whimper, whining softly, as Scythe leaned in towards her to run his green, sticky tongue over the left side of her neck, teasing behind her ear, grinning as he felt her tremble, her skin popping with goose bumps.

Jaws quickly stood, eager to be back inside her walls. He frowned, warning with a sneer, "Ya sure about this, Greenie? It ain't like either of us is small. We might, I dunno _, split_ her in two."

"She's a big girl, she can handle it.” Scythe ran his tongue over her cheeks, smirking as his sockets flashed seductively at her, “Can't ya, lil’ Honey Bee? Want us inside ya?"

She nodded and murmured," Oh yes, Scy, hmm, J! P-please!" she begged the both of them, using the nicknames she had bestowed on them.

Scythe looked up at Jaws, his grin widening as Jaws leered, "Aw, what a cute little pastry, so _very_ ambitious." And the lanky, broad-caged skeleton pushed up against her back, putting his arms around her waist and cupped her small breasts, roughly thumbing her sensitive, aching tits, chuckling as she squealed, her back arching into him as he laved his tongue along the other side of her neck.

"Let's not disappoint her, bucko." Scythe growled, leaning to taste her open, panting mouth, as he rubbed his length at her walls, unbothered when he felt Jaws' length push and rub in the same conquest. 

Scythe felt his opportunity and quickly jousted inside her, grunting in satisfaction at the silken feel of her walls, squeezing tightly around him. His green magic radiated from him, pouring into her, as she relaxed with a stifled moan; a strange warmth spreading through her most intimate parts and settling comfortably into her sore muscles.

Jaws snuffled along her neck as he grabbed his magic and roughly aimed it into her full opening, using his thick phalanges to stretch her and levering his icy, dark blue, glowing ecto-plasma into her. 

He grunted, sockets squeezed shut, as her silky warmth, Scythe's feverish magic and his own pulsing desire flooded his senses. With a snarl, he forced himself inside, til he hilted. Her wet, silken walls stretched and accommodated both, her ribs heaving with her panting, eaving breaths.

If not for Scythe's healing, warming magic, she felt certain that she _would_ have been torn asunder. As it was now, she felt delicious, overwhelming pressure, as they began to move, Scythe pulling away as Jaws pushed in, and vice versa, both skeletal men groaning and snarling in raw, hungry tones, as they dominated her, both of them staking claim in her tender, eager body. 

She moaned and whined, as she felt them shift inside her, Scythe ducking his head down to run his tongue over her pert, straining breasts and Jaws behind her biting possessively into her shoulder, not puncturing her skin, but rather, holding her in place, growling manically against her skin as Scythe drew back and looked into her face, breathing heavily, “Oh hot _damn~”_

They quickened their pace, as she began to feel a pressure build inside, from all the stimulation, and Jaws snarled as he really _did_ puncture her skin, ruby red blood leaking into his mouth and staining his teeth. She shrieked andcried out, as he roared, throwing back his head; he gave frantic, coarse thrusts inside her.

Scythe hissed and fought against his own end, trying to make it last as long as he could while Jaws snarled impatiently, giving a final, powerful thrust as he spilled inside of her writhing, quivering form.

The red-eyed skeleton snarled with his end and growled, lapping at the wounds on her shoulder with his dark blue ecto-tongue, his blood-shot pupil blown wide with his pleasure. 

Scythe grunted as he gave a few more lazy thrusts before he growled deeply, his magic overflowing and spilling with her tiny body.

Their combined ecto-plasma pooled inside of her, both icy cold and pleasantly warm, swirling within her and dripping out of her, down their arms and to the floor.

As they finally both pulled out, the sound of their exit was lewd and loud, and a gushing of her fluids and theirs spilled to the floor.

“Lil’ Honey Bee… you did so good.” Scythe praised with a fond chuckle, shifting her exhausted body in his arms as he slicked his green tongue over the wounds Jaws had left.

Jaws snarled, “Don’t you fucking erase those marks, Greenie, or I’ll tear out your goddamn tongue.”

“Try it, buddy boy. Ah’m all for some fun, but Ah ain’t gonna let her suffer needlessly.” Scythe replied, in a tone that booked _no_ argument, his sockets flashing.

Jaws growled, but softened when he looked down at her sleeping form.

“Little darlin’s tuckered out. Let’s clean her up, boy.” Scythe murmured, handing her over to Jaws, who blushed, as he found himself with her tired form cradled in his arms. He paused, looking down at her sweet face, flushed and rosy with the activity. 

She looked so sweet and innocent… and she belonged to him… It didn’t matter that he’d shared her pleasure with the farmer, she was _his._

“OURS, Boy.” Scythe growled out, as if reading Jaws’ thoughts, his sockets flashing warningly, “She’s as much _mine_ as yours. Now get her up to bed. She’s gonna be sore in the morning, an' she can use all the sleep she can get.”

“I’m taking her to my room… to _my_ bed.” Jaws replied in a snarl.

“I don’t care where you take her, so long's she sleeps. You keep her up longer than necessary, then we’re gon’ hafta square up outside.” Scythe replied testily. He could tell Jaws was going to buck his authority.

But that was a problem for another day. He didn’t believe Jaws would hurt her, not willingly.

Not after this.

Jaws would let her sleep; he’d watch over her and protect her, like a loyal, brutal guard dog, and Scythe was just fine with that. He’d heal and feed her tomorrow, as his part of the responsibility.

They _both_ owned her now. 

And that was all there was to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof


End file.
